1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelving systems, and more particularly to an improved modular shelving storage system including modular divider assemblies. The present invention has particular utility when used together with a knock-down shelving system, but may be used in other shelving systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelving systems, including knock-down shelving systems, utilizing open or ventilated shelving structures are known. Shelving systems for storing electronic component accessories also are known. However, such conventional shelving systems generally provide shelves having fixed divider or petition configurations. Electronic component accessories typically come in a variety of standard sizes and shapes. For example, stencils used to solder marks on a printed circuit board (PCB) commonly come in various standard sizes, including widths of 1, 11/2 and 13/4 inches, and sizes of 24.times.24, 24.times.29 and 29.times.29 inches. Reels for storing electronic components commonly come in a variety of sizes including 7, 13 and 15 inch diameters, with tape diameters of 8 mm, 12 mm, 16 mm, 24 mm, 32 mm, 44 mm and 52 mm. Because conventional shelving structures for holding electronic component accessories generally have fixed storage configurations, they have a drawback in that they are not readily adaptable to a variety of electronic component accessories having different standard sizes and shapes.